Come Back to Me
by Pinky Barney
Summary: "Pulang! Uchiha Sakura!"/ "Sasu, aku-"/ Tidakkah kau lihat seberapa berat hukuman yang sudah kau berikan?


Suara gemericik air yang mengalun di telingaku kini terdengar menyakitkan. Jendela yang sengaja kubuka, sementara diriku duduk di ujung jendela. Hawa dingin menerpa seluruh tubuhku hingga menggigil dibuatnya.

Hujan kemudian turun lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga air mataku ikut menitik bersamanya, dan air itu tak mau berhenti. Gigi-gigiku bergemelutuk dalam lingkupan bibir yang kini sudah membiru. Bulu romaku meremang, hawa dingin kota Tokyo saat ini tak bisa kupungkiri, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku ingin tetap di sini, menunggunya pulang.

Come Back to Me

.

Story by Pinky Barney

.

Inspired by Come back to Me - Utada Hikaru

.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Kapan pria itu pulang adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu minggu menunggunya, dan dia tak pernah datang. Aku bukan lagi rumahnya, tempat ini bukan lagi tempatnya melepas penat, dan ranjang kami bukanlah lagi tempatnya berbaring. Semuanya sudah berubah, dalam jangka waktu kelewat cepat hingga tak bisa kusadari.

Suara petir tak lagi mengagetkanku, semuanya sudah biasa bagiku. Menunggunya di depan jendela yang menghadap pagar rumah, di mana dia biasa datang menggunakan mobilnya.

"Ma, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam." Aku melirik ke arah sumber suara. Gadis kecilku berbicara dengan suara manisnya. Aku menggeleng lagi, terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari bibirnya. Aku tidak perduli, semua ini sudah bukan urusanku lagi.

Derap langkah terdengar menjauh dariku, dia kemudian pergi lagi seperti biasa. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah seusianya? Tidak ada. Sekali lagi suara gemuruh merasuk ke dalam indra pendengarku dan semuanya menjadi buram. Bergoyang layaknya televisi yang kehilangan sinyal, kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

Seandainya. Seandainya aku teringat untuk membuat lembaran demi lembaran foto semua bagian dari masa lalu kita. Aku tak akan duduk di sini, merenungkan semua yang pernah terjadi namun tak ada bukti yang menyatakan eksistensinya. Kini semuanya hanyalah bayangan memori yang terus mengejar tanpa lelah.

Salah satu lorong dari relung yang tersembunyi di ujung batin kini terasa pecah, hancur berkeping-keping dan hanya menyisakan kepingan kepingan tajam yang terus menusuk sanubari. Seolah aku bisa meminta banyak, satupun tak yakin akan dikabulkan olehNYA. Aku hanya berharap, agar dia kembali, jikapun itu terlalu baik, maka tersisa satu. Agar semua luka yang kini membayangi tanpa henti ini pergi. Meninggalkanku. Sendirian.

Sayang, kembalilah padaku dan aku akan mengabulkan semua harapanmu. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Beri aku kesempatan, untuk memperbaiki kepingan memori yang sudah kuhancurkan. Kau, satu satunya yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini. Sayang.

.

"Tidakkah ini bagus?" Gadis bersurai layaknya bunga sakura itu tersenyum menatap dress yang kini dicobanya. Badannya sesekali memutar memamerkan roknya yang mengembang dengan indah.

"Apapun yang kau kenakan selalu bagus Sakura, karung goni sekalipun." Jawab pria itu dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Oh tuhan aku mencintaimu dan mulutmu yang manis itu Gaara!" Gadis itu melompat.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kecupan demi kecupan, decapan demi decapan, hingga jemari lentik wanita itu yang melingkari leher kekar milik sang kekasih.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menikahi seorang wanita jalang. Uchiha Sakura!"

Ciuman panas itu terhenti, menyisakan benang saliva yang dengan cepat mereka putus. Kedua bola mata milik gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu membeliak menyadari kehadiran pria yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku. Sasu, maksudku, aku,"

"Pulang! Sekarang!" Geramnya.

"A-aku ganti baju dulu, maksudku aku," Dengan takut-takut wanita itu mencoba membantah. Suaranya yang gemetar, matanya yang memerah hampir menahan tangis dan giginya yang bergemelutuk erat. Gadis itu takut.

"Sekarang, Uchiha Sakura!"

Dengan cepat wanita itu beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri, mendekati su-a-mi-nya yang sudah siap menerkam siapapun. Tangannya dicengkram erat dan kedua kakinya dipaksa mengimbangi kecepatan pria itu berjalan.

.

Aku selingkuh. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengelaknya, semuanya sudah terbuka dengan jelas. Semua pengkhianatan bodoh yang pernah kulakukan padanya. Semua kebodohan yang pernah kulakukan, aku berharap seandainya dulu aku berpikir ulang saat pria itu menawarkan sebuah hubungan rahasia berlandaskan pengkhianatan padaku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, semuanya begitu alami. Terlalu alami sehingga aku tidak bisa berfikir. Berfikir bahwa semua nafsu tanpa landasan yang pernah kurasakan itu, berpijak pada sebuah rasa kesepian dan rindu. Rindu pada seorang suami yang mengabaikanku demi bisnisnya yang sedang berada di puncak teratas.

Semua yang pernah kulakukan, aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari, bahwa pria yang kukira sudah mengabaikanku itu, selalu ada untukku. Di malam-malam gulita kala dia pulang, tak pernah sekalipun aku menyelami alam mimpi tanpa ciuman penuh kasih sayang darinya. Di akhir pekan yang sunyi, tak sekalipun dia pergi dari sisiku.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka, seolah bersamaan dengan cara pandangku yang terbuka. Cara pandang yang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk datang. Layaknya orang bodoh, aku melirik ke sana ke mari. Mencari keberadaannya yang tak akan pernah datang.

Tapi kemudian bayangan itu datang, dengan senyumnya yang selalu kurindukan. Seolah semua penantianku bukanlah penantian tak berujung, tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Dia di sini, dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan dan wajahnya yang kemudian mengeras. Tubuhku kaku seketika,

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Tidak tidur selama seminggu? Apa kau pikir Sarada sudah cukup umur untuk hidup sendiri?" Aku termenung, dia mengkhawatirkanku. Dengan semua kata kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang menggoda, aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, aku memekik kegirangan saat putri kecilku melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, "Kemarilah sayang. Beri salam pada ayahmu yang baru saja pulang!" Dia kemudian menatapku bingung.

Dengan satu kedipan mata, aku melirik tempat di mana pria itu duduk dengan kata-kata pedasnya tadi. Hilang. Tanpa bekas. Seharusnya dia ada di sini, duduk di sampingku dan mulai menceramahiku seperti biasa. Aku tidak masalah dia memakiku, tapi seharusnya dia ada di sini bersamaku, bersama Sarada.

Hanya bayangan semu. Seolah sebuah batu tersangkut di kerongongkanku, dan titik demi titik air mata berjatuhan di kedua belah pipiku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, Sasu tidakkah kau merasa cukup menyiksaku seperti ini, aku merindukanmu. Aku menginginkanmu di sisiku Sasu.

Kemudian bayangan itu datang lagi, berjalan menjauhi pintu, "Sasu!" Aku menjerit. Berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur yang seolah begitu mengikatku karena berat rasanya untuk bangun dari sini.

"Ma! Ada apa?" Gadis itu memegangi lenganku dengan sedikit rasa takut yang terpancar di netra kelamnya. Aku meronta, memanggil-manggil nama pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sampai dia berdiri di satu titik yang hampir tak bisa lagi kulihat,

Dia tersenyum, senyum hangat yang begitu kurindukan. Tetes demi tetes liquid melesak keluar dari mataku hingga membentuk anakan sungai di kedua belah pipiku.

Kumohon, kembalilah padaku. Kalau ini tentang hukuman yang kau berikan untukku. Tidakkah kau lihat ini sudah begitu berlebihan? Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan lebih dari ini. Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasu! Ini terlalu cepat, pelankan sedikit mobilnya!" Wanita berambut merah muda itu setengah memekik. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat akibat hormon adrenalinenya yang bekerja di luar batas kewajaran.

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan pria itu pada wanita yang tidak bisa berhenti menjerit sejak tadi. Kakinya menginjak gas, mengerem. Tapi kenyataannya mobil itu tidak mau berhenti,

"Sasu! Apa yang terjadi?" Lagi. Pekikan itu membuat seluruh sistem kerja otaknya kacau.

"Diamlah!" Bentaknya. Kemudian wanita itu terdiam.

Mobil itu mulai tak bisa dikendalikan, kepanikan melanda keduanya. Bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari sini? Rem mobil itu sudah tidak berguna, melompatpun hanyalah tindakan bodoh.

Pria itu membelokkan setirnya tanpa perhitungan, dan hasilnya tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya mobil itu berhenti. Dengan cepat ia membuka bangku penumpang tempat istrinya duduk,

"Pergi! Lari!" Pria itu mendesak istrinya pergi, sementara dia berusaha membuka pintu miliknya

"Tapi, Sasu, kau bagaimana?" Raut wajah khawatir itu meluluhkannya, tangannya menggenggam wajah mungil milik istrinya dengan sebuah senyum,

"Aku bisa keluar lewat pintu itu setelah kau keluar jadi cepatlah!" Ujarnya dengan senyum yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menenangkan istrinya.

Dengan cepat, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari mobil. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, salah satu kakinya mencoba melangkah agar bisa keluar melalui pintu yang sudah terbuka itu.

Kemudian ledakan terjadi begitu saja, menghanguskan mobil mewah dan pemiliknya dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

Can't you see you punished me? more than enough already

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

[A\N] Haaaiii... Semoga suka yaaa, anyway, aku udah masukin ini ke genre yang semestinya. So, no flame please


End file.
